Timeline
0 The Great Flood 23 Garumuda 'Old Bones' invades Dynaria 53 Caladrak turned to stone 105 Dynaria effectively destroyed as a nation. Some of them ship west to Hannah 200 Rise of The Marathon Empire 700 Fall of the Marathon Empire 701 Founding of Timu? (Debated) 705 Last of the Marathon Empire sail to Istoria and found Hannah 717 Murgot becomes a kingdom, which contains Maliobor, Angor and the lands between. 811 King Otto kills his wife, Queen Annabel. 812 death of Otto Von Furter 823 King Klomper comes to power. At this time Timu is a small town with some power over Ulrim and Gosford. 825-850 Rule of Lannis the Fat in Uffia 832 rat plagues curse Timu, due to Klomper removing all the street cleaners from the city 840 King Klomper dies of Pond-pox 900 Kingdom of Styke comes into existence when Indigo Von Furter becomes the first King. 900 south Tormwood annexed by Styke. North Tormwood is taken by Tomsk. 922 death of Casper Von Furter 945 Murgot ceases to exist as a kingdom 950-955 Noggish invasions of Ertia. Ertia becomes North Nogland. 962 Good King Clorron Von Furter takes throne, grandson of Indigo 965-970 Sewers built under Timu. Timu is now largest city in Styke. 964 Princess Evalynn born. Queen Beril Born 978 Good King Clorron dies, Princess Beril (14) takes the thrown 980 Yershek, the Usurper of Tomsk ( a dragon ) invades and conquers Tomsk 981 Yershek attempts to conquer Styke by killing Prince Mirkin (Beril betrothed) - Queen Beril (17) rallies the army. 982 Yershek is defeated and hides in Angor 997 Lord Varkness become ruler of Styke. - forced into an unwanted marriage Queen Beril flees to Enttland. (on her death the body is returned to Timu.) 999 Lord Varkness annexes Uffia 1000 Lord Varkness dies at the battle of Humferring Forest. 1011 King Dismond ascends the thrown of Styke. 1025 King Dismond has Queen Cathe and her lover killed at Holy Wood House. 1045 HOA kill evil witch-troll Huntrod 1055 Roz born 1060 .. queen Beril dies. 1068 King Kloym becomes king. He is not a good king. To raise money for pointless things he leases the Vales to the Dwarves. 1070 - 1090 the 'Anarchy' as Styke has no King. Goblin wars begin 1070 Ellana the Sorceress moves into the Black Forest 1072 Kardane fortress founded 1075 Broddor sets up the Kardane Company. 'Roz Origins Book' 1075 Roz joins Kardane company (age 20). A few months later he becomes a druid. How that happens has not been decided yet. 1077 Baron Mufiecats dies 1078 the Holy Order of the Sister of Eternal Chastity take over Castle Mufiecats 1079 End of goblin war 1080 Queen Jane ascends the throne of Istoria 1082 Moon Marshes 1083 End of Kaldane company (roz aged 28) 1084 Broddor becomes Knight of the Holy Order of Aerekrig 1085 Roz meets and marries Soora. they have a son. Cayogen (roz aged 30) 1086 they have a daughter 1086 HOA kill man eating giant Kampestor 1086 Ghene joins GFC 1089 Meg joins GFC 1090 daughter dies. Soora and Roz split. Soora goes necro. 1090 Gadzo becomes Mayor of Timu 1091 Roz and Broddor go south along the Ojumf river. They then leave Fiarka. Cayogen aged 6 1092 Roz meets Jeb. They marry, 1093 Roz and Jeb have first daughter 1092 King Borat Von Woad becomes ruler of Styke 1094 Roz and Brodor do their big sail west 1095 Noggish invasion of Nillamandor (This is the setting for the Portal of Returning) 1096 When Dreggen and the dragons go to Old Bones, then get taken down by Lodz griffin calvalry 1097 Noggish forces land at Loggarth. They then move inland and lay seige to Kolopa 1097 The battle of Kolopa 1097 The Nogs return to their own lands to lick their wounds 1099 the Alkhazi invade the Antman Colony 1099 roztov and co shipwrecked on Isle of Dragons. Agwen and Bellany are 4 and 6 (Cayogen 14) 1100 'Present Day' for Fossworld MUD. 1101 War between Styke and Gnarlwold. The time setting for A Land of Trees. 1104 Roz in El-Joppa book 1109 Ophess returns to Nillamandor and causes trouble! 1115 War on the Island of Yaja. The time setting for the Middle Kingdom. Roztovs daughters Agwen and Bellany are 'fully grown' - make them 20 and 22. Category:Timelines Category:Fossworld MUD